


Der Jahrmarkt

by Zirigosa



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, The Dancing Clown, es, pennywise - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Für meine liebe Freundin @_Maryjuly_ auf Twitter! <3





	Der Jahrmarkt

**Author's Note:**

> Für meine liebe Freundin @_Maryjuly_ auf Twitter! <3

Mit einem Eis in der einen Hand, und einem Luftballon in der anderen, wanderte ein junges Mädchen, kaum älter als fünf oder sechs Jahre, über den grossen Jahrmarkt. Ihre Eltern immer im Blickfeld, leckte sie an der Erdbeer Kugel, darauf bedacht alle Attraktionen genauestens im Auge zu behalten.  
Da war ein Riesenrad, welches sie nur zu gerne beschritten hätte, doch ihr Vater wollte sich zuerst anderweitig umsehen, und die schönste aller Attraktionen für bis ganz zum Schluss aufbewahren.

Sie liess sich also schnell ablenken und wanderte mit dem Blick über die kuriosen Stände, die alle das unmöglichste anpriesen.  
So genau verstand sie allerdings nicht, was das sollte, oder womit die hier ihre Groschen verdienten.  
Abwesend am Eis leckend, welches schon zu schmelzen begonnen hatte und über ihre Finger rann, beobachtete sie genau was einer der Schausteller machte.  
Ein ganz lustiger Geselle, fuhr auf einem Einrad und jonglierte drei Keulen, auf ein Mal! Glucksend stapfte das Mädchen näher.  
Der Schausteller geriet etwas ins Wanken, worauf hin die Schaulustigen alle nach Luft schnappten, jedoch applaudierten, als der Mann sich wieder fing.

Er stieg von seinem Einrad runter, verbeugte sich, zog seinen Hut und hob mahnend die Hand.  
Offenbar wollte er noch etwas viel gewagteres machen!  
Und siehe da; Dieses Mal versuchte er es mit Fackeln, die er vorher eine nach der anderen anzündete.  
Ganz gebannt ob der Schausteller in der Lage war drei brennende Fackeln auf einem Einrad balancierend zu jonglieren, sah sie an ihm vorbei.

Ein kleiner Rosengimpel landete unmittelbar hinter dem Schausteller, tschilpte kaum hörbar und hüpfte einmal im Kreis.  
Auf ein paar Krumen hoffend, pickte er den dreckigen Boden, sah auf, dem Mädchen direkt in die Augen und flatterte los.  
So einen schönen Vogel hatte sie noch nie gesehen! In ihren Büchern vielleicht, aber nicht in der Realität!  
Hastig folgte sie dem kleinen Vögelchen also, in die Richtung in die es verschwunden war. Immer mal wieder sah sie es landen, Brosamen vom Boden aufpicken, und wieder davon flattern.  
Kichernd und glucksend verfolgte das kleine Mädchen das possierliche Tierchen, vergass dabei sogar die Schnur ihres Luftballons fest zu halten, liess ihn los und nach oben, weit, weit über den Jahrmarkt schweben.  
„Halt, halt!“ Rief sie, hastete dem Rosengimpel so schnell sie ihre kleinen Füsse tragen konnten hinterher. „Ich tu dir nichts!“  
Der Vogel flatterte ganz dicht an eine kleine Öffnung, es glich eher einem Riss der aus versehen an der Stelle entstand, von einem Zelt, ehe er hinein hüpfte.

Vor lauter Faszination und Ablenkung, liess die Kleine sogar ihr Eis fallen, nur um genauer erkennen zu können wo das kleine Tierchen hin verschwand…  
Ein kühler Windzug liess sie frösteln, machte sie jedoch aufmerksam auf etwas anderes… Zum gleichen Zelt, gab es einen grösseren Eingang.  
Einen für die Schausteller, vermutlich, weswegen sie sich dazu entschied, eben diesen Weg einzuschlagen.  
Bestimmt würde sie dem Vogel auch so im Zelt begegnen um ihn in seiner vollen Schönheit bewundern zu können.  
Nur ganz langsam jedoch, lugte sie hinein, schob den schweren Samt des Eingangs beiseite, und erkannte: Nichts.  
Es war nicht sonderlich hell da drin, doch sie wollte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen!

Langsam und einen, kleinen Fuss vor den anderen Setzend, schlich sie rein.  
Man würde ihr bestimmt die Ohren lang ziehen! Ganz zu schweigen davon, was ihre Eltern mit ihr machen würden, wenn sie herausgefunden hätten, dass ihre Tochter gerade ausgebüxt war!  
Das Zwitschern des Vogels lenkte sie jedoch wieder ab.  
Er war hier!  
Ganz in der Nähe! Sie hörte seine kleinen Flügelchen flattern!  
„Hast du dich verlaufen?“  
Fragte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und liess das Mädchen fürchterlich zusammen zucken.  
Ein leises Quieken überkam ihre Lippen, als die Gestalt von der Dunkelheit in das ohnehin schon spärliche Licht trat.  
Seine Augen leuchteten Gelb, wie zwei Scheinwerfer, ganz grell und furchteinflössend. „Nein.“ Wisperte das Mädchen und machte einen Schritt zurück.  
„Hab keine Angst.“ Das schneeweisse Gesicht wirkte nicht besonders einladend, doch der Kirschrote Mund, den sie darin erkannte, formte sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Möchtest du einen Ballon..? Du hast deinen verloren, so ein Jammer…“  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er tatsächlich fort war. „Nein danke..“ Flüsterte sie. „Oh, fürchte dich nicht. Ich tue Kindern nichts. Ich bin ein Clown! Ich bringe sie zum lachen!“ Sagte er, seine weissen Zähne blitzten auf und offenbarten zwei etwas längere Schneidezähne, ähnlich wie bei einem Kaninchen!  
Und sie mochte Kaninchen…

„Wie heisst du denn, kleines Fräulein?“  
„…M-Marylou.“  
„Mary, ein schöner Name, oh ja…“ Fast wie aus dem Nichts hielt er ihr einen roten Ballon an einer Schnur hin, trat näher und beugte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen runter. „Und du bist ganz alleine hier?“  
„Nein.“ Wiederholte sie eingeschüchtert, den Ballon wie paralysiert anstarrend.  
Er hatte recht, Clowns sollten lustig sein, aber der hier wirkte irgendwie ein bisschen…  
„Weisst du wie man mich nennt?“ Fragte er, als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen.

Marylou schüttelte eifrig ihren Kopf. 

„Pennywise. Den tanzenden Clown… Du tanzt doch auch gerne, oder, Marylou?“  
„Oh ja!“ Wiederholte sie und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. „Siehst du… Du brauchst gar keine Angst zu haben. Hier. Nimm den Ballon.“  
Gerade als sie ihre Finger danach ausstreckte, hörte sie Stimmen- Sie klangen besorgt, riefen ihren Namen, und Marylou drehte sich um, sah zum Eingang des Zeltes, wo ihr Vater bereits hektisch den Samt der den Eingang verdeckte beiseite Riss. „Mary!“ Rief er aufgebracht.  
„Wo bist du gewesen?! - Sie ist hier! Ich hab sie gefunden!“

„Ich-“ Sie konnte kaum vernünftig Antworten, da kam auch schon ihre Mutter, aufgebracht und völlig aus dem Häuschen ins Zelt gerannt.  
„Marylou!“  
„Sie war die ganze Zeit hier wie es scheint.“  
„Was haben wir dir gesagt?? Du hättest dich nicht unerlaubt entfernen dürfen!“ „Ich bin nur dem Vogel gefolgt…“  
„Das spielt keine Rolle, du hättest uns fragen sollen!!“ Die beiden redeten ganz aufgebracht, doch Marylou’s Aufmerksamkeit driftete in eine ganz andere Richtung, als sie bemerkte, dass sie den roten Luftballon an der Schnur zwischen ihren Fingern hielt, doch der Clown war verschwunden… 

Ihr Vater hob sie hoch auf seinen Arm.  
Der Schock sass immer noch sehr tief, ebenso wie bei ihrer Mutter, doch Marylou hatte kein Gehör mehr für die beiden.  
Das Bild dieses Mannes würde sich noch für Jahre in ihr Gedächtnis brennen…

Pennywise.  
Der tanzende Clown.


End file.
